1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular the present invention relates to an interchangeable traction system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some forms of athletic footwear may include some type of cleat, such as a stud or a spike, which provide additional traction. Football players often use footwear with cleats to gain additional traction in natural grass or synthetic grass. Removable cleats have been previously proposed, allowing the cleats to be replaced after having been worn down or broken, without the need to replace the entire article of footwear. In some cases, different types of cleats may be used for various conditions, including wet or dry grass.
Herro (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,336) discloses an athletic shoe that has a portion with a sole having a number of projections extending from the sole. The design of Herro includes a detachable sole with a number of cleats or the like extending therefrom and has grooves designed to mate with the projections on the sole of the shoe.
Schaudt (U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,984) discloses a soccer shoe comprising a sole which is made of plastic and has on its underside at least one carrier surface that is configured raised. Each surface includes at least two threaded inserts being embedded that serve for receiving traction elements capable of being screwed in. Also disclosed is a sports shoe in which the traction elements consist of a set of clamping jaws that extend across the entire width of the shoe and comprise a mounting surface adapted to the geometric shape of the at least one carrier surface as well as through-holes for receiving fastening screws, the through-holes being registered with the threaded inserts.
Dassler (GB patent number 1,263,960) discloses an article of sports footwear having a plurality of retaining inserts mounted therein. The design of Dassler includes a structural element releasably securing into each said insert by means of a screw bolt engaging into a threaded sleeve in the insert and a plurality of elongate spikes on and projecting below each said structural element.
Wilson (U.S. Pat. No. 217,969) discloses an adjustable sole or heel plate, provided with brads or spikes and a flange, removable secured to a boot or shoe by means of set-screws, which engage with plates in the bottom of the sole or heel, substantially as and for the purposes set forth.
None of these patents disclose an article of footwear containing both cleats, including studs and/or spikes, and tread elements that are distinct from the cleats but which further serve to provide an article of footwear with traction.
Furthermore, like interchangeable cleats, which provide differing kinds of traction based on the type and/or conditions of the surface, there is a need for tread element configurations that may also be interchanged, to provide more subtle variations in traction needs. In this way the user of such footwear need only purchase one article of footwear, but can purchase, independently, interchangeable tread configurations and cleats to be fastened to the outsole of the footwear.